


Undercover gone wrong

by Zord7542



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), How I Met Your Mother, Parks and Recreation
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crossover Pairings, Double Penetration, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Light Bondage, Multi, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sexfight, Strap-Ons, Strip Tease, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27872354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zord7542/pseuds/Zord7542
Summary: Rosa Diaz has to go Undercover at the newest club in Brooklyn the Snakehole Lounge but when she meets the owner. Things go terribly wrong.
Relationships: Amy Santiago/Anne Perkins (mentioned), April Ludgate/Anne Perkins (background), April Ludgate/Lily Aldrin, April Ludgate/Lily Aldrin/Amy Santiago, Lily Aldrin/Robin Scherbatsky, Rosa Diaz/April Ludgate, Rosa Diaz/Robin Scherbatsky, Rosa Diaz/Robin Scherbatsky/Anne Perkins
Comments: 31
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer I own nothing. This work is pure fiction and I don't get any profit from it.

The 99th precinct of Brooklyn's police department had an unusually high amount of drug busts lately. Over ninety percent of the people they busted had the blue pills on them. The drug called 720 was allegedly being sold out of a new nightclub that had opened in town called the Snakehole Lounge. But without having concrete evidence that this was infact the source. The 99 had to send someone in undercover. 

The easiest way to get someone on the inside was to get them to have a job at the club. Of course the first person to volunteer to go in was Jake Peralta. He came up with an entire backstory about himself being a low level enforcer trying to move up in the world. All of his work was in vain though. As soon as he entered the club he was immediately escorted out without ever getting an interview with the clubs exclusive owner. 

Next up was Amy Santiago. The job she had applied for was being a simple waitress. She had studied for days, learning the clubs entire drink menu by heart and practicing her service skills. She did at least make it into the interview, but apparently the owner. Dressed in a black veil had completely creeped her out and denied her the job. 

Gina, finally thrust herself into the investigation. She had gone to the club to be the social media adviser that they never knew they needed. She had gotten a meeting with Janet Snakehole. But something had obviously gone very wrong. Gina hadn't been into work for days. Whenever anyone had tried to call her it sounded as though she had been crying. 

Captian Holt was becoming impatient. It was clear that the owner of the club was only interested in meeting with women, there was really only one person left for him to send. Rosa Diaz. 

Rosa wasn't exactly thrilled about having to be undercover as a bar tender in some weird nightclub. But it was her job and it wasn't like it was going to work out anyway, nobody had made it through the interview let alone an actual day of work. 

Rosa rode up to the interview on her motorcycle. She had a pair of painted on black jeans and a white tank top, with her leather jacket over it. She placed her helmet on her bike shaking out her black curly hair as she entered the club. 

The place looked as though it had been modeled off of something from the 30s. The place was closed and empty. On the stage she could see the instruments for a rock band with a banner that read Mouse-Rat behind it. 

A gorgeous woman in a black fringed dress greeted her at the door. "Welcome to the Snakehole lounge how can I help you." The woman asked. 

"I'm here for an interview for the bartender job." Rosa said in her usual monotone voice. She scoffed when she read the woman's name tag that said "stupid Anne"

"Ah Rosa!" The woman said excitedly her eyes trailing all over Rosa's body. "Lemme take your coat then I'll escort you to....." she paused for a moment as if she was catching herself. "Ms. Snakeholes office." Anne said taking the jacket from Rosa and leading the way to a luxurious office. The fringe of the dress showing off the Carmel woman's ass nicely. If Rosa did actually get a job here she definitely wasn't going to complain about seeing the other woman frequently. Then a thought stung her like a bee. If she got the job would she have to wear something like that? Before she had too much time to dwell on that she was entering Janet Snakeholes office. 

It wasn't as much of an office as it was a bedroom. There was a large wooden desk in the center of the room with the biggest bed that Rosa had ever seen behind it. With four large posts and a canopy and everything. "You're interview is here boss!" Anne said quickly closing the door behind Rosa, a concerning locking sound echoed from the other side of the door. 

"Have a seat I'll be right with you." An obviously fake accent rangout from the bed. It sounded like someone trying to be ritzy and fancy. It was absolutely ridiculous, until Rosa saw the leg step out of the bed. It was a long ridiculous smooth and tanned leg. Rosa's eyes went wide she did her best not to stare at it. Which wasn't hard as she stepped out. The girl was wearing a bright red bra with fringe and a matching pair of boyshorts. She had short shoulder length hair. "Well aren't you a looker." The woman said dropping her accent and having a monotoned voice. 

Rosa sat down in the leather chair in front of the desk. Her nails digging into the leather chair. The girl in red sat down in the oversized chair across from her stretching her long legs out onto the desk. The detective couldn't but imagine licking them toes to thigh. "I'm up here." The other woman said. 

Rosa gulped as the other woman just licked her lips. "So you're the latest one of Brooklyn's finest to try and kick down my door." She said biting her lip. Rosa felt a chill down her spine as the younger woman sat up smiling hungrily at her. 

"I'm just here to be a bartender. I'm not a cop." Rosa said. She wasn't sure who she was kidding. She wouldn't convince herself. 

"And my name is really Janet Snakehole." The younger girl rolled her eyes. "See normally I'd throw you out now but I'm interested." She said standing up and walking behind Rosa putting her hands on thebother woman's shoulders. "How far were you gonna take this? Would you have survived the outfitting? Or the afterparty?" The girl purred into Rosa's ear. 

"Well I guess there's only one way to find out." Rosa said turning her head her nose brushing against the other woman's. 

"Well, you're going to just be tone of fun. Aren't you?" The younger woman kissed Rosa. Diaz brought her hand up cupping the other woman behind the ear. Deepening their kiss. 

Rosa stood bringing their bodies flush. She moaned as the other woman cupped her ass. "Two things." Rosa said breaking their kiss. "One where's the uniform, and two what do I call you." She gasped having to resist kissing the other woman again. 

"Call me April, just make sure not to scream it too loud or you'll make Anne jealous." April smiled kissing her once again. Breaking it to walk to the end of her bed, she picked up a black version of her own outfit and throwing it at Rosa. "Change behind the screen if you've got the balls to come at me." April said with a wink kicking her legs up as she sat on the bed. 

Rosa smirked as she looked at the changing screen. There was a light behind it, April was counting on her to give her a show. 

Never one to disappoint a beautiful woman Rosa pranced around the screen. April was excited to see what the notorious detective had in store for her. 

Rosa stepped behind the screen, behind it were two stools. She smiled placing one foot on one then doing a perfect front split connecting to the stool behind her. April gasped at the woman's flexibility. Her hand slid into her shorts as she watched Rosa unlace her boots and toss them aside. April stared at the silhouette of the other womens ass and breasts. 

April moaned as the other woman leapt to her feet. Rosa unbuttoned her jeans the sound of April's moaning music to her ears. Sge turned giving the other woman a perfect side profile she shimmed the tight pants down her ass jiggling and shaking. April rubbed faster, she wished her face was just in-between the other woman's cheeks. Rosa pulled off her string thong, throwing it over the barrier. April left forward catching it with her teeth. She purred in pleasure as she could taste the other woman's juices on the crotch. 

Rosa took off her top quickly maintaining the silhouette. Happy that she didn't wear bra today she tweaked her own nipples. April came as she watched the woman's nipples become hard and erect. As she lie back on the bed the light behind the screen went out. April's fingers danced in her own sex. She clamped her eyes shut as she rode through her orgasim. 

A moment later Rosa came around the screen. The black bra with fringe hanging down over her abs. The bra was at least 2 sizes to small, her breasts barely contained. The boy shorts were a similar situation. Most of her ass was hanging out. She also found a stringy vale to cover part of her face. Before walking over to April she stopped at the desk. Grabbing a bottle of baby oil she lathered her legs making them smooth. 

April was still laid out on the bed. Her fingers dreamily pumping onto her sex. Rosa crawled over her onto the bed. "Hope you've still got something in there for me." Rosa said pulling April's hand out of her panties. She sucked on April's fingers. 

April had hoped that the other woman would give her a fun time but she hadn't remotely expected this. Her fingers tingled as the older woman on top of her sucked any remnant of her juices off. Once again all April could do was let out a low hungry growl. 

"Cat got your tongue?" Rosa said with a grin as she leaned forward taking her own thong out of the other girls mouth with her own and spitting it out across the floor. For a moment both women just stared at the the others body. April was still visibly trembling from both her earlier orgasim and the lust she was feeling towards the detective. 

Rosa couldn't belive how this had turned out. If this was how blown undercover work was going to go. She would definitely have to start volunteering from now on. The younger woman's body beneath her looked like an absolute snack. But before she could act out any of the naughty thoughts rushing through her head April grabbed her and flipped them, so the younger girl was now on top. 

Rosa gasped as April's teeth grazed her collarbone. The younger woman kissing every inch of exposed flesh that she could get her mouth on. Lightly nibbling at Rosa's neck as she made her way up. With blinding speed and surprisingly little hair pulling the Vale was torn from Rosa's head and thrown across the room. April's tongue invaded her mouth like a conquering army. It was far more skilled than Rosa had anticipated. That wasn't to say her own tongue wasn't going to put up one helluva fight against the younger woman's. But when the girls fingers snuck their way into Rosa's black shorts all bets were off. The girl clearly knew what she was doing as two of her fingers entered Diaz. Rosa kicked herself internally. They were they very same fingers she had just sucked on moments earlier. 

The whole idea of the situation made it hotter for Diaz as April's tongue subdued her own. Rosa had never been a bottom before, she had never once encountered anyone who could stand toe to toe with her in the bedroom. All that seemed to change today as April's hand cupped her barely covered breast. Rosa moaned into the kiss her body arching upwards. 

April smiled into their kiss. The older woman was clearly into everything that Ludgate was throwing at her. Part of her was regretting not trying this with the other two women the police had sent her way. The bumbling detective was sexy but no challenge. And whoever that media girl was. She had sent home crying when she pointed out some key observations. Rosa though was a new animal. A new mountain for her to climb. Literally. She spun herself around the prone women. Her soaking shorts landing on Rosa's face. April lowered her own face to Rosa's crotch. "Tell me? Do you want me copper?" She slipped back into Janet Snakeholes voice. As her hot breath teased Rosa's core. 

Rosa moaned arching her core towards April's face. "Oh fuck you, you little bitch." Rosa said. She gave April's crotch one long lick. "You're gonna be the one begging me." She licked and kissed at April's thighs and still covered pussy. 

April began doing the same. April lightly nibbled the other woman's inner thighs. She smiled as Diaz hands grabbed her firm ass driving her core closer to the other woman's face. April lightly pulled down Rosa's shorts down just above the other woman's pussy. She kissed the exposed skin just above Diaz dripping sex. "Just say please and I'll use my pretty tongue you." April said licking downward her tongue just stopping above Rosa's honeypot.

"Oooooohhhhh shiiiiiiit pleaaaasee!" Rosa moaned. She hated giving in like this but as the younger woman fully pulled down her shorts and began eating her out. Not to be outdone Rosa tore off April's shorts and began plunging her tongue in Aprils pussy and her fingers in April's ass. 

April's head shot up off of Rosa's pussy. "Ohhhhh you dirty bitch!" April smiled as she dove her face back down. Rosa tasted better than she could ever imagine. She had never been so challenged sextually before. For the first time in her life April was wondering who was going to end up on top. She snaked her hands underneath the other woman. She shoved one finger into Rosa's pussy then another into Diaz ass. She swirled her tongue around the other woman's clit. Rosa cried into her pussy as she came right away. April wasn't done though. She continued her fast pace fucking. 

Rosa's head fell back on the bed. She rolled her hips against the other woman further stimulating her. She spanked both of April's cheeks three times. Tears welled in her eyes as she came again. April picked herself off of Rosa. She took off her own bra and threw it across the room. Then picked up Rosa by the armpits. The detective was too weak to put up any sort of fight as April stripped her bra off and tossed it by hers. April smiled as she dropped the other woman down lazily. 

"From all the rumors I'd heard about you, I thought that you'd be a little more formidable." April said laughing as she went through her bag. Fishing out a strap on dildo she smiled as she turned around. To her surprise Rosa was already on her feet. 

"Suprise bitch!" Rosa said slapping her handcuffs on April. The younger woman struggled against the cuffs but was thrown on the bed. Rosa pinned April down by slapping the other woman's cheeks. Burying her face in between Ludgates ass. 

"What the Fuck you Whore!" April screamed out as Diaz began probing her asshole with her tongue. Diaz just smiled drawing her head back. 

"Your under arrest." Rosa said in her deep voice. April's pussy ached for the other woman. Her eyes grew in fear as she saw Diaz pulling the dildo up her legs. Rosa sauntered over to April licking her lips. "Now where would you like me to start? Front or back?" Rosa asked quirking her eyebrow.

Before April could answer Rosa was hit from behind. She fell face first onto the floor. "I can't believe you let her cuff you. I can't believe I just hit a cop. Oh my God April!" Anne said as she rummaged through Rosa's jeans fishing out the keys to the handcuffs. The pair fumbled with them eventually releasing Ludgate. April grabbed Anne by the hair pulling her into a deep kiss. Rosa could see the fight in the older greeter quickly leave her. 

"Good job pet." April said pulling away from the kiss. "I promise to fuck you extra good tonight. Now gimme the cuffs and get out. I've got some unfinished business" April said. She smacked the girl roughly on the ass causing Anne to cheerfully giggle as she exited the room. April grabbed Rosa roughly by the hair. She kissed the detective. While they kissed she forced Rosa's hands behind her back and cuffed her. Rosa also struggled for a moment but gave up. She knew that there was no use it it. She was trapped. April shoved her back onto the bed. "Anne was such a boring bitch before I got to her. Now she's the best bottom I've ever seen." April said picking up her strap on. "Lets see how good of a bottom you can be?" 

Rosa kicked back. She scrambled trying to get away from the other woman. April grabbed Rosa's ankle and pulled her towards her. Rosa's shoulders were screaming in pain as she flexed them out of habit. "Let me go. I'm a cop you bitch you can't do this to me." April just smiled as she flipped Rosa onto her stomach pressing her face into the bed. 

"You know if this whole cop thing doesn't work out you could always be a dancer in my club. Shit I would fuck you every night if I could." April said lowering her face to the other woman's ass. "Ever since you've wobbled this, I've wanted to gobble it." April said giving Rosa's ass one long lick. 

Rosa felt an electric tingle go down her spine. "Please don't." Rosa mewed as April continued to lick up and down all around the Detectives backdoor. She placed her lips all around Rosa's cheeks. April savored every moment of this. Anne's ass had been the one of the only two women's she had taken since coming to New York. The other was some random bitch named Jessica Day who had gotten lost.She had moved her to do exactly this. Pawnee wasn't exactly a breeding ground for sexy women. The only real action she had gotten there was fucking Tammy 2 so hard that she left town. Her and Andy establishing that if it was in the ass that it wouldn't count as cheating. 

Rosa on the other hand had never been on the receiving end of what was about to happen to her. She was a pure top she always had been. This younger woman was really doing her best to break down that wall. She usually loved having her ass eaten by her girlfriends. It was the perfect way if showing the other girl their place. This was different though. This was Christmas dinner and her ass was the Ham. 

April worshipped the ass infront of her. Savoring every moment of this. She moved her face away. Taking her middle and index finger slowly she shoved it into the other woman's ass again. "Don't worry that pretty little grumpy head of yours. I'll get this hole nice and ready to be my cockholster." April said smacking the impressively firm ass in front of her.

Rosa was a deep red. It had started as Pure rage but it had evolved. The waves of pure pleasure she was feeling were almost too much for her. Sweat began to pour out of her as April removed her fingers. It wouldn't be long now she thought to herself. "You don't have to do this. We can both walk away right now." Rosa pleaded a final time. 

April lay across the other woman's back. She dug her elbows into the other woman's shoulder blades as she propped her head up. "Tell me something then combat spice? If our positions were reversed and you had my wonderful ass at your disposal. Would my pleading stop you?" April asked fully well aware of what the answer would be. 

"No..." Rosa said dejected. There was no point in lying to the other woman. She always knew when her bitches were lying, there was no reason to believe that April wouldn't. The smaller woman's elbows were also killing her. She needed the other woman to move asap. 

"Exacly. So buckle up Cowgirl its cherry popping time!" April said practically leaping off of Rosa's back. She grabbed the Latina by the cuff chain pulling her back and into the position. With relative ease and surprising speed April positioned the strap perfectly and slowly moved her hips forward. Immediately Rosa moaned as the tip of the shaft entered her Virgin hole. 

"Tell me bitch? What's it like? Getting your most precious hole popped?" April asked giving one of Rosa's ass cheeks a glancing smack. "Are you more humiliated or turned on?" She asked giving the other cheek a smack. 

All Rosa could concentrate on however was the burning sensations in her arms and the almost ripping sensation in her ass. She tried to speak but all that came out was a loud angry moan as Ludgate pressed forward. 

"Ooooo that sounds pretty rough. Too bad for you I can definitely get rougher." April said using her free hand to tug on Diaz hair while she also pulled on the cuffs leaving Rosa's entire upper body hanging above the bed as April began pounding the dildo into her rectum. 

Once again all Diaz could do was scream incoherently as April pounded her ass. She wanted to fight back, to somehow escape and turn the tables on this little bitch but she couldn't. April had bested her. The only way she was possibly going to get out of this was to just cooperate with the other woman and hope that this ends swiftly. 

April could feel herself getting close. She was loving every instant of this. The jiggle of Diaz reddening ass cheeks to the screams mixed with pain and pleasure. She released the woman's hair and cuffs letting her fall face first onto the bed. She cupped one of her hands underneath Diaz cupping the woman's gushing sex. She knew the detective would never admit to it but April could tell just how turned on she was getting. April fingered Rosa's sex as she played with her own tits. Just because she was dominating the cop didn't mean that she didn't want the other woman to not enjoy herself. April took pride in her bitches getting off on everything just as much as she did. 

Rosa was now dripping with sweat. The pain in her ass had completely disappeared into a cloud of bliss. Instead of moaning in pain it was pure pleasure especially when you took the magical fingers of the other woman into account. 

"Thats it bitch. Cum for me! Cum all over my dirty little fingers as my massive rubber cock destroys your ass!" April shouted as Rosa screamed coating her entire hand in cum. April pulled her hand away sucking on her fingers and relishing every last drop of the woman's cum. She didn't slow down a beat fucking her though. 

April had become a master at prolonging her own orgasim. She fount the longer she held out the better it would be in the long run. She decided to change things up however. This cop bitch was looking to arrest her. 

As hot as being carried away to prison by the smoking hot woman was. It would mean jail time and most likely the downfall of her club. So she stood up. Folding Rosa's sweaty legs up and above her head. Her arms still trapped behind her back Rosa was nearly doing a headstand on the bed as Ludgate stood over her. She spread her perfect legs out so they were around Rosa's body and began fucking her ass downward into the bed. 

She nearly orgasimed at the sight of Rosa's eyes rolling into the back of her head as she pounded downward. The Latina beneath her was completely spent and panting like a dog as April continued. 

She ran her hand through her own hair. The feelings of resistance from Diaz ass slowly fading away as she continued. Aprils legs began to shake violently as her climax finally overtook her. "OH FUCK YES ROSA!" She shouted as she fell back onto the bed. Panting just like Rosa. 

For a moment the two women just lay there panting. Their sweating bodies glistening as the two stared at each other with mutual lust. After a moment April got up and grabbed the keys to the handcuffs. She unbinded Rosa but grabbed the exhausted woman by the hair. "You've been good tonight pet. I'll give you all the info you want to know. All you have to do is lick the sweat off of my legs." April said. 

Rosa immediately crawled off the bed and onto the floor. She figured that she must be dreaming. Worshipping the legs that had gotten her into this whole mess and possibly solving a case? It was too good to be true. 

She began licking the other woman's calves. Even the taste of Lugates sweat aroused Diaz. Unfortunately with all the orgasims she had received in such a short time it actually kind of hurt her pussy. It had been a while since her and Jocelyn had broken up. So she really hadn't gotten any in a while. As she made her way slowly to the other woman's thighs she found out it really was too good to be true though. April's legs clamped shut around Rosa's head and neck. She did her very best to break free but it was no use. Her world went dark as she passed out. 

Hours later Rosa found herself laying in the bed she had just been Ravished in. She was completely nude save for a thong. Not her thong mind you. That was no where to be found in the room. As she stood up however she could feel something was wrong. As she reached into her panties she found a thumb drive shoved into her pussy. A sticky note on April's desk read. "Took your thong as a trophy left you with one of Anne's. All the evidence you need is on the drive. Xoxo the snake in your holes"

Rosa took some to recover. After about an hour she finally mustered the strength to ride her motorcycle home. First thing she did was shower. She felt absolutely filthy. The younger woman had also left a hickey on her ass she discovered with the words "catch me later" written above it. 

Rosa submitted the evidence she had found to Holt. Obviously she hadnt told him exactly how she obtained it but it was enough to go on. The next day the Snakehole Longue was shut for good. Doug Judy and some idiot named Jean Ralphio were the ones selling the drugs out of the basement. April Ludgate the owner of the club was no where to be found. But Rosa would find her if it was the last fucking thing she'd do.


	2. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosa attempts to move on from her encounter with April, only to be pulled back into the other woman's crosshairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer. I don't own any of the shows that these lovely ladies appear on. Nor do I own their characters. This fanfic is written all outta good fun and I make no profit.

Rosa wasn't alright. She had told everyone back at the Nine-Nine that she was, but it wasn't close to being true. April had broken something deep within her. She had to find out a way to make things right, to fix herself before she made a mistake. Did something stupid that she would end up regretting. To do that she knew she needed to step away. To not be a police officer. And so for the first time in her long police career she took a vacation.

Because Rosa had never used her off days before they had piled up to a ridiculous amount. Rosa took a full three months off for a start. The first full month she did nothing but rest her body and recover. She spent hours on the gym constantly working out then spending late nights out at the shooting range. 

There was only one person in the all of New York that kept up with her. Naturally after the first few days of seeing the other woman Diaz naturally looked into her. Making sure that the other woman wasn't some gang member from her past trying to kill her or anything else nefarious. When she found out who the woman was she kicked herself. Robin Fucking Sparkles. She had loved the Canadian singer when she was growing up. Even owning one of the Starlets jean jackets. Robin Scherbatsky was now an extremely early news show host. 

Rosa found herself starting to wonder what the news host would be like in bed. Watching the other woman's ass as she ran on the treadmill in front of her. Rosa was in the middle of a deep squat as she did so. But as she thought of the pale Canadian in bed screaming her name. The image was replaced by April, the younger woman dominating her treating her like just another fucktoy. Suddenly she felt a sharpe pain in her back. She moaned in pain and clamped her eyes shut. As she struggled to stand suddenly a warm body pressed against her back. "Take it easy I've got you." Robins voice. Slowly the pair raised themselves up their bodies remaining flush. Rosa couldn't help but moan as the other woman's crotch pressed into her ass. She hoped she could play it off as just being out of relief from the weight being lifted. "Wow, that's some serious weight. Someone's trying to work on they're peach." Robin said gleefully smacking the other woman's ass. 

Rosa spun around quickly eliciting another bit of erotic contact as both womens sports bra covered breasts rubbed together. Robin but her lip and Rosa tried to ignore how sexy the other woman looked. "You seem to be trying to keep pretty fit too." She said eying the other woman's body. Like herself she was wearing a sports bra and an unreasonably small pair of biker shorts. 

"Maybe I'm trying to impress someone. I know I'm not the only one." She said caressing Rosa's face. 

"What do you mean?" Rosa asked a little perplexed but her hand began to roam over the other woman's midriff. 

"Oh come on. Ever since we both realized we're the only ones here our outfits have gotten smaller by the week." Robin said. It hadn't occurred to Diaz before but she was absolutely right. When she started coming to the gym she was wearing a hoodie and loose pair of sweatpants. Robin wasn't wearing anything particularly special either. But as they continued their clothes did get smaller and smaller. "Shit, if we kept going like this I would have started wearing a bikini to catch your attention." Robin winked. 

Rosa was done thinking. She just brought her lips to the other woman's. Robin smiled into their kiss. Her hands roaming down from Rosa's face to the small of her back. She started pushing Rosa back, away from the weights until she was pressing the Latina into the mirror wall of the gym. Rosa gasped at the cold contact of the wall. Robin was a stupidly good kisser she felt herself getting lost in the kiss. 

Robin's hands fondled her ass. She was proud of how toned it had become since she started regularly going to the gym. Diaz gasped as she was spun around and shoved into the mirror. Robin's hands rubbing her crotch over the other woman's shorts. Rosa moaned at the contact. "Tell me you want me baby." Robin growled in her ear. Rosa pushed herself back turning face to face. 

"My place or yours." She said her face completely flushed. Robin winked at her. 

"Your place definitely." She said smacking Diaz on the ass one last time before the pair left. Diaz was giddy as she rode her motorcycle back to her apartment. Robin clung tightly to her back as they went. 

The pair of them barely kept their hands off of one another as they made their way up to Rosa's bedroom. Both women completely covered in sweat as Diaz slammed Robin through the door navigating the other woman to her bedroom. As they collapsed onto the bed. Rosa's hands cupped Robin's breasts causing the other woman to moan. Canadians hand slid into her tight shorts she ran her finger over the other woman's asscrack just as she tweaked Robin's nipples. 

Both women reacted to what the other did as if they had been shocked by electricity. Both of them scrambled away from each other. Gasping. "I'm sorry, I can't." Robin gasped. 

"Thats a Ditto for me." Rosa said running her hands over her ass. 

"Wanna talk about it?" Robin asked brushing her short brown hair out of her face. 

"Hell no, you?" Rosa asked panting. 

"Hell no. You got anything to drink around here?" Robin asked. 

Rosa got up and walked to her kitchen. She grabbed a bottle of Whisky from the top of her fridge and grabbed two glasses. She poured a shot for Robin and one for herself. 

The pair of women sat there for a long time in slience enjoying their drinks. Each refiling the others glass as it emptied. After a long moment Robin cleared her throat. "Her name was Lily." She said somberly taking a drink. "We were never together.... not officially. Neither one of us are out. She's married. But she made me feel special ya know." Robin said. From where she was sitting Rosa could see tears in the other woman's eyes. 

"What happened to her?" Rosa asked. She knew the pain of being in the closet and fearful that the people closest to you might not except you. She put her hand on the other woman's shoulder. 

"She uh, went to California. San Francisco for art school. She used to call every night but the last few weeks." She shook her head. "Nothing." 

Rosa rubbed the other woman's shoulder for a moment in silence. "My Story isn't as good as yours. The woman who ruined me wasn't someone I knew before or cared about." She held back her own tears. "I think she ruined my life but I can't stop thinking about her. Wishing I could be with her again." She couldn't hold it back any longer. She started crying. Robin held her, rocking her back and fourth. Rosa hugged the other woman and they lay there for a moment before they were interrupted by a knock at the door. 

"You expecting anyone else?" Robin asked. Rosa shook her head no. Like an angry Lioness Robin sprung from the bed. She grabbed Rosa's leather jacket putting it on over her sports bra and opened the door. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Robin shouted. 

Rosa sprang up from her bed and rushed into the living room of her apartment to see Robin grabbing another brunette by the hair and pulling her into her apartment. 

Anne Perkins dressed in tight jeans and a tank top swiped her arm and broke Scherbatsky's grip. "Get the fuck off of me you slut." Anne said angrily. She reached into a workout bag on her back and produced an IPad. She unlocked the tablet and hit a large button that said connect. 

For a moment there was only darkness and the sounds of flesh slapping. Then faintly in the background you could hear two women talking before a light tuned on. 

"See I told you that old bitch of yours did as she was told." An unfamiliar voice to Rosa said. Robin clutched Rosa's arm. 

"It can't be." She said quietly nearly whispering. Diaz looked at the other woman's face. There was nothing there but pure shock. 

"Finally God Anne you're such a fucking loser." April's voice rang out. The tablet screen was filled with the younger woman's face. "Oh hey Rosa I totally wasn't expecting you or anything." She winked into the camera. "And who's that fine piece of ass? Trying to rebound from me already? Doesn't matter. I'm 

just calling to say I appreciate your gift." April said with an evil smile. 

In the background she could hear the other woman's voice. "Oooooo there's someone else there. Lemme see lemme see." Before Rosa gestured angrily at them. 

"Present? What present?" Rosa asked. A cool chill ran down her spine as she began putting it all together. 

"Take your cock out of Rosa's gifts mouth babe." April said. There was a whine then a loud gasp for air. 

"UGGGHHHHH GOD. ROSA PLEASE HELP ME!" came a desperate cry from the other end of the IPad. Rosa saw red as she instantly recognized the voice. It was her best friend in the world Amy Santiago. 

It all started making sense. The Nine-Nine had called Diaz over a dozen times while she was on vacation. Amy had called her at least a dozen more. She just assumed that they were calling to check in on her condition. She hadn't mentioned anything to anyone but she knew that they could all tell something was off with her. She now realized though that they were calling because Amy was looking for revenge on the woman that had wronged her friend. Leading her into a dangerous trap that she was now feeling the effects of. 

Without warning the IPad was ripped out of April's hands and was replaced by a gorgeous Red Head. "Oooh that Rosa is sexy and that arm candy can get it..... wait no fucking way? ROBIN? YOU BITCH." The red head yelled. 

"I'M the bitch? Look at you, you WHORE I see 

Art school is going great for you." Robin said with all of the Venom in the world. Rosa put it together. The woman with April must be Lily Aldrin. The two former lovers looking at one another with pure hatred even over the screen. 

April took the tablet back. "Anyway as I was saying." She visibly swung her hand to the sound of flesh being slapped. Amy yelped at the contact. "If you want your slut back. Come out to San Francisco and get her. Anne knows the address. Ask her." The call ended 

Anne gulped and looked hesitantly at the two women in front of her. Both had notable looks of disdaine. She dropped the IPad and quickly turned around, Rushing towards the door she was tackled into the wall next to it before she could get it open. 

"Where the fuck are they!" Rosa growled angrily into Anne's ear. She could feel the other woman squirm and try to get out from under her grip. 

"I DON'T KNOW. I DON'T FUCKING KNOW WHY SHE SAID THAT." Anne screamed in anger and fear. "IT MUST HAVE BEEN THAT RED HEADED BITCH!" Anne shouted. Robin rushed forward. She smacked the trapped brunette on the ass grabbed her by the hair. 

"Just tell us and we'll let you go. We've got some unfinished business." Robin said. Rosa was impressed with how intimidating the other girl came off. She was starting to regret not staying in bed with her. 

Anne just moaned lustfully at the other woman's command. She pushed her ass backwards until it came into contact with Rosa's crotch. "Make it worth my while and I'll tell you." Anne said looking behind her longingly. Rosa and Robin looked at each other. 

Before Rosa could say anything Robin was kissing her again. She pulled away from the kiss. "Lets fuck their bitch then we can go after them together." She said huskily her hand grabbing at Rosa's breast. 

"Alright bitch. Get into the bedroom." Rosa said releasing the subservient woman. Anne smiled at both of them gleefully. She rushed Robin and kissed her. Rosa was surprised by how furiously the woman was as she grabbed Robin's tight ass. The two stood there making out for a minute as Rosa walked into her bedroom. She got a few dildos out of her "fun" drawer and walked back into her living room. 

Anne was on her knees as she walked back into the living room. The former maid hungrily kissing at Robins crotch through her bike shorts. Robins hand was tangled in her hair as she threw her head back in bliss. "Thats fucking right you bitch. You listen to me and Rosa now. No more fucking doing your own shit." Robin gasped her free hand clutching her breast. 

Rosa walked up to the women with a smirk on her face. She slowly pulled her jacket off of Robin. Kissing the newscasters neck from behind as she pulled it down. She pressed her crotch into the other woman's ass and she massaged the brunettes tits from behind. 

Robin turned her head and connected her lips with the Latina detectives. Tonight was going far better than Robin could have ever dreamed. It didn't take long before she came at the efforts of the two women double teaming her. Her knees buckled but Rosa held her up. As complicated as things seemed to be between her and the other woman she was glad that they had met one another. 

Robin shoved Anne down hard. Perkins gaped loudly not disappointed or insulted by the other woman's roughness but aroused by how rough Robin was being with her. Rosa figured it was from a prolonged relations with April. Another cold chill went down her spine. What if she found April and failed again? What if she couldn't dominate the other woman? She found herself daydreaming of April once again. 

Thankfully she was snapped out of that quickly as Robin began to tear away at Perkins pants. The Carmel woman on her floor had ridiculously sexy legs and an ass that Diaz couldn't wait to get a piece of. The woman wasn't wearing panties, the crotch of her jeans were completely soaked as the tight pants were pulled off. Anne removed her own tank top as she lie on the floor. Her perky breasts jiggling in the night air. 

As soon as she was completely naked Anne started to crawl into the bedroom. Rosa and Robin locked eyes as both of them walked towards one another again. Rosa unzipped the Canadians bra releasing the white woman's breasts. Robin grabbed at the hem of Diaz own bra and pulled it off of the other woman's head. Their breasts smashed together as they kissed one another. "Guess you're getting your shot at me tonight after all." Robin said breaking the kiss and turning to the bedroom. 

Rosa smacked the other woman playfully on the ass. "Lets fuck this bitch better than the other two sluts ever could." Rosa said with a smile. In Diaz bed Anne was forcing one of the dildos into her own mouth as she fingered herself. She moaned as she saw the two topless women stop and stare at her at the foot of the bed. 

Robin slid down her shorts and grabbed the strapon out of Anne's hand and mouth. She slid it up her toned legs and secured it. As soon as she did so Perkins reattached her mouth to it. Taking all 9 inches of the dildo into her mouth as she stared up at the other woman. Rosa was memorized by the incredibly erotic display of Anne kneeling on her bed bobbing her head quickly up and down the other woman's cock. 

Rosa walked around the bed grabbing a strap on of her own. She shimmied her shorts down putting on a show for Robin who winked at her. She still felt a little self conscious about her ass but the woman's reassuring stare made her feel better. She pulled the strap on up her toned legs and crawled on the bed behind Anne. She pulled the woman's hips back eliciting an excited moan from the woman who was still hungrily sucking cock. 

Rosa lined up the dildo with the other woman's dripping pussy and began shoving it in, inch by inch. Anne moaned as the dido entered her. As Rosa picked up the pace she looked up at Robin. The Canadian was clutching her breast hard with one hand as her other hand pulled Anne's face into her crotch. The sight just made Rosa fuck the other woman harder. Her hips smacking into the other woman's ass so hard that the cheeks began to jiggle.

"Oh FUCK, just look at how boucy that ass is. I can't fucking wait to have a turn riding this slut." Robin moaned out. She grabbed Anne's head and held it, all 9 inches of the cock in her mouth. 

"Oh yeah, we're gonna fucking run you into the ground you little bitch. You're going to be screaming out where the other two are just to get us to stop." Rosa said as she started smacking Anne on her firm ass. 

Anne started to panic as her airway was cut off. She pushed as hard as she could at Robin's thighs. But as she did so the 12 inches that Rosa was sporting. That seemed to be almost twice as thick as the didlo in her mouth was pushed even further into her pussy. She could feel that her face was getting redder and redder by the moment. Just before she thought that she may black out. Robin released her. As Anne gasped for air she was shoved off of the bed by Rosa. She landed badly, she didn't even have to be a nurse to figure that out. 

The completely unsuspecting woman landed on her heard and shoulders. Her legs flailing into the air. Robin caught her legs and pulled them forward so that she was now sitting on the inside of the other woman's knees. Anne was about to protest this position when the dildo that she had lubed entered her already throbbing pussy. 

Robin looked at Rosa with nothing but lust and fury in her eyes as she beckoned her over with her finger. As Rosa crawled seductively down the bed, Robin placed two fingers into her mouth. She sucked them then drove them into Anne's unready asshole. Anne who had already been moaning loudly was now screaming at this. Rosa moaned because of how sexy it was, and Robin just winked. She grabbed Rosa by the chin pulling her into a deep kiss. "Put your fucking cock in this whores ass." Robin said pulling away. 

Rosa who wasn't typically someone who followed orders well did as she was told. She told herself it wasn't because of what April had done or even because Robin was telling her to. It was because it was she was going to do anyway.... right?

Nevertheless she lined her strap up against Anne's back door. Her legs and Robins were flush. Their tits rubbed together as they both started thrusting up and down. Not at the same time but almost alternating so that their nipples would brush as they made contact. 

Anne screamed as the large cock entered her ass. She could feel it stretching to a limit that it hadn't in a long time. Her arms tried grabbing anything, doing her best to escape. But the other two women had all their weight on top of her. There was no where she could go. As the pain in her ass subsided the pleasure in her core began to build. She began massaging her own breasts as the two women continued to fuck her. 

"How long do you think she'll last with us like this." Robin said blowing a strand of her sweaty hair out of her face. 

Rosa smirked. "Who gives a fuck baby. How long will you last with us like this." She said grabbing Robin's ass and helping the other woman thrust into Anne. 

Robins eyes clamped shut. The detectives grip on her ass had driven her over the edge. She could feel her juices running down her and beginning to cover Anne. 

Anne could feel the other woman's cum coating her stomach and tits. Normally she would say something. But her eyes had already rolled back into her head. The pleasure the two women were creating had just been too much for her. 

Meanwhile above Robin pulled back, it was cramped but she just couldn't resist Rosa's breasts any more. She clamped her mouth on the other woman's nipple. Sucking as though her life depended on it. Her hands returned the favor to Rosa as the clamped down on the Latina's ass and pushed downward increasing the strength of the thrusts into Perkins perky ass. Rosa was able to hold out a little longer than Robin had but not much. She soon found herself cumming. 

As her head spun with the orgasim she felt herself falling back onto the bed. Robin following her down. Both women chuckled at the loud popping sound that came from the dildo leaving Perkins ass. 

Robin pulled herself off of the sweaty woman beneath her. She walked on shaky legs over to where Anne was laying. The poor woman had fallen forward onto her stomach and tits as the two women holding her up had left her. Robin checked her by lifting up her arm and letting it drop limply to the floor. She brushed the frazzled hair out of the sleeping woman's face and kissed her on the cheek. 

"Looks like she's all tapped out." Robin said dropping the dildo from around her waist and onto the floor. "How bout you? Got anything left in the tank for me?" Robin said looking at Rosa with her eyebrow raised. 

Rosa panted at the other woman but smiled. She started stroking her large dildo. "Only if you think you've got what it takes to ride my beast." Rosa said challengingly. 

Robin returned the smile. "Oh baby. That beast of yours isn't going to stand a chance." She said crawling onto the bed over Rosa's legs. She grabbed the large dildo and lined it with her own pussy. Impaling herself in the process. 

Rosa knew for a fact that she hadn't been this turned on since she and April had fucked. The sight of the 12 inch long 4 inch thick dildo completely disappearing inside of Robin was stupidly sexy. 

The fair skinned brunette clamped her eyes shut as she grabbed Rosa's breasts and squeezed tightly. Rosa moaned as Robin's fingers pinched and played with her tits. 

From the floor Anne smiled as she looked up on the bed from the floor. As quietly as possible she crawled out of Rosa's bedroom as the other two women fucked one another. She made it to her phone were there were several annoyed texts from April that said here. 

Anne quietly swore as she stood up. On the bed she say that Rosa's hands were firmly on Robin's hips thrusting the woman up and down ontop of her. Perkins legs were shaking widely as she unlocked the door as silently as she could. 

As soon as the door opened April and Lily barged in. Robin and Diaz tried to get up off the bed to defend themselves but Lily wearing daisy dukes and a denim crop top tackled Robin to the floor thrusting a white cloth onto her mouth. 

Rosa never made it out of bed. April pinned her down to the bed. "Long time no see Detective. "She said licking Rosa's face before putting her own clothes ontop of her face. 

When Rosa woke up she didn't know where she was. She felt so stupid never asking herself how Anne knew where she lived. As she looked around her surroundings it seemed like she was being held in some sort of luxury apartment. Her arms were chained above her head, as she looked down at 

herself she realized she was dressed as Slave Leia from Star Wars, she looked to her left to see Robin dressed as the same. 

From a closed room in the apartment she heard a loud moaning sound that she now recognized as Anne. The door opened to see Lily and April walk out of the bathroom. The red head wearing a baby blue bra and thong and April wearing a bright red bra and thong. 

"Lily what the FUCK!?" Robin shouted. "Why the fuck are we in Barney's apartment. What did you do with him?" Robin pulled at her binds to no avail. It looked as though Lily was about to say anything but April put a finger on her lips. 

"Was he the pathetic perv that lived here?" She said looking between the two women. "Me and Lily here promised him a threesome 

and he nearly died. We had our fun with him then threw him out. He's been living with some jackass named Ted ever since." April said winking at Robin. 

Rosa tensed as the barely dressed April walked up to her. The younger woman began kissing at Rosa's neck and biting her collarbone. "Did you miss me baby?" April whispered Rosa hated that her body was responding so much to the othergirl pressing herself forward until she was flush with the other woman. "Because I missed you. Ever since I've left you I've laying in my bed." She licked Rosa from her cheek from her earlobe. " there's just one thing I need to know. Could I take you in a sexfight on my own. Just me, you, and a pervs bed. What do you say?" April said her lips lingering over Rosa's. 

Rosa pressed her lips into April's. The younger woman's hands grabbing her barely covered ass. It was everything she hoped it would be since the two had parted ways. After what seemed like an hour but was probably only a minute or two April pulled away a trail of spit falling her. "I accept." Rosa said gaining a smile from April.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Winner take all between Rosa and April up next who ya got? 
> 
> Also will Amy be saved or forever a slave? Will Robin and Lily patch up their relationship or has the red head gone too far? Find out next time.


	3. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosa and April clash again. What repercussions will follow for their future? Also Robin and Lily confront one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer I don't own any of the TV shows referenced in this story or the characters involved. I make no profit from this story and its pure fiction.

Rosa's wrists burned from the handcuffs that she had been restrained with, she had been hanging from the wall in the weird apartment for hours watching April and Lily fuck one another then pull poor Amy into the middle and use her. The other detective showed no signs of fight. They had broken her. Internally Rosa wanted to cry, it had been her stupid fault that this was happening to her friend. If she hadn't been so stupid she would have spared Amy, herself, and maybe even Robin the fate that awaited them. As they watched the threesome in front of them. Robin and Diaz were both assaulted by Anne Perkins. It seemed that the former nurse really wasn't a fan of what they had done with her the night before. She punished them by inserting vibrators in both womens asses. She kept them running far longer than needed and Robin and Rosa had suffered almost too many orgasims in the night. 

As much as she tried to fight it Rosa passed out from the exhaustion of everything. When she awoke she was surprised to find herself in a large bed. The silk sheets were ridiculously comfortable. She slowly got to her feet, she was still only wearing the Slave Leia costume. As she walked around the bedroom she noticed that it was definitely a man's. She remembered hearing Robin mention something about it being Barney's. As she looked through the closet all she could find were suits, men's suits. As grabbed a shirt to try and cover herself a door slammed behind her. 

"Awe come on. You look so precious being my little slave." April's voice called from across the room. Rosa straightened herself up and turned around. Her eyes drifting over the other woman who was wearing the white outfit Padme had in attack of the clones. Her nipples clearly showing through the thin white top. 

"I'm not your slave April and I never will be." Rosa said walking right up to the woman. Doing her best to hide the fear she held of the other woman. Their breasts came together as they stared into one anothers eyes. Rosa felt her knees start to shake. The contact between the two was growing more intense by the moment. "Does this guy only have Star Wars clothes for women?" Rosa asked trying to break the tension as she looked the other woman up and down. 

"Yeah he's a total perv for the stuff. Apparently him and that Robin chick you failed to fuck have even gotten nasty in the stormtroopers suits." April said flashing that dangerous smile back at Diaz. Rosa suddenly felt really gross about what she was wearing. She started fiddling with the bra strap before April reached out and gripped her hand. "Don't worry babe. I made sure that Lily washed the fuck out of everything that we're wearing." April said with a smile. It didn't reassure Diaz at all but this wasn't the fight to start. 

She took a step back surveying Ludgate for what seemed like the 10 time since the girl came into the room. "So, winner take all right." Rosa said as she began to circle the other woman. She couldn't tell if it was because of the younger girls arrogance or her confidence but April didn't flinch, didn't even react to the detective walking around her. Rosa slapped April's ass hard gripping her tightly. 

Instead if recoiling or trying to break free April turned and threw her arms around Rosa's neck. That infectious smile across her face. "That's right baby. You win and my Virgin ass is yours for as long as you want me." April whispered huskily. She licked the side if Diaz face causing the Latina to moan. Diaz leaned forward kissing April until the younger woman's hands came down on each of her asscheeks hard. "But when I win. You're mine... only mine. Forever. Cause I know I'm never going to get tired of this ass." April coo'd as she massaged Rosa's firm ass. "You've been working out. Good girl." She said with a wink as she released the other woman and backed away. 

Rosa's face was a deep shade of red. Fuck this woman for making her blush and giving her this reaction. She took the Leia bra and threw it off of herself before dropping the skirt and tiny panties that came with them. "Get naked bitch." Was all Rosa could say. It was all she needed to as April eagerly undressed herself. The pair of naked women facing off at the foot of Barney's bed. The changed one another making a loud smacking for sound in the bedroom. 

Back in the living room Robin awoke to the sensation of another woman playing with her hair. As she opened her eyes she was in Lily's lap. Robin sat up quickly. "What the fuck Lily. Whats wrong with you!" She screamed at the smaller woman. 

Lily just placed a hand on her naked breast. "Whats wrong with me? Have you seen the ReboundCop that I saved you from fucking?" Lily said with a devilish smile. She stood up off of Barneys couch and walked over to one of the closets. She jiggled the handle making sure it was locked before turning her attention back to Robin. The other woman's eyes darting away from where Lily's naked ass had been.

"How the fuck are you going to be mad at me when you're the one who left..... who just took all of her shit and decided to go to California?" Robin asked. The hurt in her voice evident. Lily cocked her head looking at her former friend. 

"You really are the dumbest Canuck in all of New York aren't you?" Lily said rage pouring out of her voice. "I wanted you to come with me! Fuck I basically begged you to. We were going to go to the West Coast together, be together away from all of our friends that would have made us the punchline of their stupid jokes! Away from this perv Barney who would have stopped at nothing to share a bed with us!" Lily shouted walking towards Robin. "But no! You're stupid fucking past as a teen idol made you too scared to go. Oh "they'll recognize me Lilypad"" she said doing air quotes and mimicking Robin. ""My career is too important to just drop everything on a whim"" she mimicked again. 

Robin had never seen so much fire from Lily outside of the bedroom before. It scared her how passionate the other woman was. "So....what so all of this is just to get back at me?" Robin said quietly. 

"No you dumb bitch. This was all to get your attention. I don't want that twig bitch April I want you. Its only ever been you." Lily said kneeling infront of the still Slave Clad suited Robin. "I only helped April because she showed up at my door in San Francisco 

begging for it." Lily said she could see the confusion in the other woman's eyes. "I met her when my car broke down in some back woods town in Indiana. Apparently it had fallen into some kind of sinkhole with a whole bunch of Gold? Its a weird story. But we hit it off and i gave her my number." Lily said shaking her head and smiling dreamily into the distance. 

"But what about Anne? What about Amy?" Robin asked flabbergasted. She wrapped her arm around the smaller woman instinctively. 

"Oh we locked them in the closet. Amy was looking for April apparently that chic is a criminal or something. Well with a little persuasion from Anne that cop turned into a little butt slut. I bet they're fucking eachothers brains out In the closet right now." Lily said. Robin kissed her. 

Lily was completely shocked by the unexpected contact. She had been wishing for it ever since she and Ludgate had abducted the pair of brunettes but she was never dreaming that it would be so full of passion. She wrapped her arms around the other woman. Her hands exploring the familiar body. Coming to rest on her favorite part of Robin. Her perky ass. Robin pulled away from the other woman. Both of them letting out long sighs of pleasure. "Lily? Will you run away with me." Robin asked whispering. Suddenly nothing else mattered. This psycho little vixen loved her, and had gone to greater lengths than any man had in her life. 

Lily just smiled at her. "Under one condition." Lily said with a hopefully smile. "That I can spend every day we're together wearing this ass" she squeezed Robin's ass for effect. "Like a hat."

"Oh sweetie you better belive it. My head gets cold maybe I'll wear yours too." Robin said with a wink. Lily just giggled as the stronger woman scooped her up and carrie her out of the apartment bridal style. Neither one seeming to care about their state of undress. 

Meanwhile back in the bedroom.... to our   
Main event of the evening. 

April had mounted Rosa. The clash between them had sent both women flying towards the bed. They made out with such aggression that they might as well have been fighting. 

Their faces and bodies pressed together so hard that it hurt. April had managed to get the upper hand for the moment. Detective Diaz workout regime and fighting skills really giving her a run for her money. She had to rub herself up against the other woman as sensually as possible to get even an inch. 

Sweat coated their brilliantly tanned bodies as Ludgate held Diaz down. Their tongues dueling not in one anothers mouths but between them causing saliva to coat both of their faces.

Rosa's eyes widened in shock as both of April's hands quickly released her wrists and wrapped themselves around her neck. Rosa tried to pry the other woman's hands away from her neck but the younger woman had an iron grip. "Tell me you missed me baby." April whispered as she brought her mouth to Diaz ear. Her hot breath was intoxicating. "Tell me you haven't thought about crawling into bed with me again ever since the last time we were together." She pulled back stairing into the other woman's eyes. 

Rosa pushed forward throwing herself and April off of the bed. As they crashed to the floor Diaz was between the girls lethal legs. Their wet pussys grinded together as Diaz now clasped her hands around April's neck. "You're damn right I've thought about you. About this moment. About your fucking cock sliding between my ass." Rosa said grinding herself down on Ludgate. Instead of breaking the hold she just ran her fingers through her hair as though she was enjoying herself. "You've ruined me for other women bitch. Whenever I think of making another slut my bitch I can only picture you." April gasped beneath her. Her body beginning to tremble and shake. 

"Thenn doo itt" April choked out. In her shock Rosa loosened her grip to hear the other woman better. "Come on macho fucking cop. Fuck me if you've got what it takes. Make me your little slut." April said riding the waves of her orgasim. She pawed at Rosa's breasts. 

Rosa got up off of the other woman. Frantically searching the drawers of the beds nightstand until she found it. The strap on that had popped her anal cherry. She held it in her hand a moment looking at it as though she had found some ancient burried treasure. April moaned on the floor. The younger woman had inserted a finger into herself as she watched the older detective. Rosa gave the cock one long lick from the base of the shaft to the tip before she quickly pulled it up her legs. 

Rosa walked over to April with purpose. Roughly she grabbed the other woman's straight black hair and pulled her up. April yelped as she did, but Rosa wasn't playing any games. She threw Ludgate onto the bed. Not sure if she purposefully got on all fours or did so by accident but Rosa wasn't wasting any time. She slammed the large dildo into April's rectum casing the younger woman to scream in pain. Or at least what Rosa thought was pain at first. 

"FUCKKKKKKK YESSS ROSA. FUCK MY ASS" April said reaching back and smacking her own ass. "OH THUS FEELS FUCKING INCREDIBLE." April said again. Rosa tried not to be thrown off by this. In all of her time fucking other women. No one had ever had this sort of reaction to their first time. But as she could feel just how tight April was, and see just a little blood on the cock there was no mistaking it. Befoe she knew what happened Rosa was pushed backwards. She landed flat on her back but to her suprise April just sat on top of Rosa driving her hips downward. 

Rosa just looked up at the other woman hoping that the terror in her didn't translate to something that April could see. She grabbed April's tits and squeezed them roughly. This only seemed to fuel the sextual bliss of the younger woman on top of her. "OH YES.... JUST LIKE THAT. OH ROSA I WANTED IT TO BE YOU. I WANTED YOU TO BE THE ONE TO FUCK MY ASS." April moaned out. Not caring if anyone else in the world could hear her. 

April was loving every second of this. She had been obsessed with Rosa ever since they had met. The other woman seemed to be the only person in the world who could be as unpleasant as she was. The battle of wills between the pair had excited Ludgate like nothing else in the world. She needed Rosa, she needed to know what it might have been like if the other woman was the one to have fucked her instead. Rosa worked the cock in her like a dream. April's ass was killing her but the pleasure of knowing canceled all that out. Also it answered the question of who the Alpha between them was. 

For as fast as April was grinding herself down. Impaling her own ass onto the cock and bringing both women pleasure. She could see that Rosa was deep down wishing she was in April's position. The rougher Rosa got with her the more apparent to Lugate that she was on the verge of losing control of the situation. April's eyes fluttered again, this was her first and probably last orgasim that came from her being fucked Anally. Of course she was going to make women and hopefully Rosa eat her ass out from now on. But having this cherry popped was enough for her. She smiled as Diaz herself began to shudder and cum. No doubt because of the younger woman being such a slut for her. This was April's time to press her advantage and turn this around. She pulled herself off of Diaz grabbing the other woman by the hair and dragged her to the feet. April ran with Rosa's hair tangled in her fingers, slamming the other woman into the wall. 

Rosa grunted as she was flung face first into the drywall. Her sweaty body nearly falling backwards until Ludgate caught her and held her up. She winced in pain as she was pressed further into the wall, the dildo being forced into her sex. "I hope you enjoyed that. Its the last time you're ever going to stick anything but your tongue in my ass." April said nipping at her neck and starting to kiss her way down the other woman's back. 

Rosa could only moan in pleasure as she felt the other woman's tongue lick from the small of her back all the way up between her shoulder blades. April was effecting her even more than ever. Finally Ludgate grabbed Rosa's asscheeks and parted them. For a long moment nothing happened. The younger woman holding her postion just stairing at the other woman's puckered hole. "Please." Rosa said quietly almost as though she didn't want to say anything at all. 

"I'm sorry what was that? You'll have to speak up a little." April said smiling ear to ear. She wondered if she waited how long it would take before Rosa would beg her.

Rosa clenched her fists against the wall. Begging another woman went against everything in her nature. "Please April.... eat my ass." She said in her monitone voice. But April could tell that, that was just the other woman playing tough. She needed April's tongue to work its magic. 

"That didn't sound too convincing to me. Try harder." April said releasing her grip from one of Rosa's toned ass cheeks and slapping it as hard as she could. 

Rosa clamped her eyes shut. Not because of the pain that radiated from what she could tell was a reddening handprint on her ass. No because of the lightning bolt of erotic energy that had come with it. She was slipping, and she knew it. "Please April, eat my ass like a whole fucking snack you psycho dom!" Rosa said. As soon as she was done speaking another few quick shots peppered her ass. 

"Oooooo baby. I think you're ass might pop before you give in to what you really want." April said loving the way that the other woman's ass jiggled when she hit it. Rosa moaned with each strike, her pussy was absolutely dripping as April continued to force the dildo in and out of her with the strikes. 

"Okay okay!" Rosa yelled. "I'm begging you April you sexy bitch. Prove you're everything that I think you are and eat my ass. Make me you're slut if you think that you can." Rosa said. Without saying a word April forced her own face between the latina's firm cheeks.

For both women this was a dream. Rosa loved to have her ass eaten. Didn't matter if it was by a man or a woman. All of her partners had been forced into doing it. Sometimes she got off on it even more than getting her pussy fucked. While April always saw this as an act of dominance. Anne Perkins had never walked the same way after April got done with her ass and now she had someone that April almost considered her equal. A woman whose stamina could potentially match her own. The power trip she felt almost caused her to orgasim but she kept herself on point. Swirling her tongue inside of the detectives hole before flexing it and fucking her with it as though it were a dildo. 

Rosa moaned uncontrollably, the feeling of the other girls tongue expanding and contracting in her most guarded hole was becoming too much. Sweat poured down her forehead as she did her absolute best not to cum. Resisting with everything that she had if only to prolong the experience. She held out for as long as she could but it was no use. Rosa had cum all over the wall. 

April smiled at her handywork running her hand under the other woman's crotch to collect some of the cum and lick it herself. She unfastened the strap on from Rosa's waist letting it drop to the floor. She grabbed the unsteady woman by the hair and dragged her back over to the bed. "On your hands and knees bitch." April said with a smile as she got on the bed behind Rosa. 

Rosa did as she was told sticking her ass up and out from her body. She was surprised by how quickly Ludgate had grabbed her from behind. The younger woman slamming her her hips into the other woman's. April lightly scratched down the other woman's back causing another guttural moan from Rosa. She leaned forward kissing the other woman's back again. "Tell me you need me." April whispered. 

"I-I need you April." Rosa said her face covered in a grimace as she moaned. She did her best to fire her hips backwards to increase the immeasurable pleasure she was receiving. 

April smiled down at her. "Tell me you're mine." It wasn't the standard bitchy tone that the woman always had. Infact it almost sounded hopefully. 

"I'm yours. I'm April Ludgate's fucktoy." Rosa said. To her suprise her face was shoved down into the bedding. Before she knew what was happening April rolled her over. The younger woman had apparently put the strap on, on and entered it in Rosa's ass. She thrust forward sending Rosa's tongue into her cheek at the invasion. Her eyes clamped shut until April slapped her on the cheek. 

"Look at me!" April shouted. She stopped thrusting for a moment. The pair locking eyes as Diaz ass began to grow more accustomed to the invasion. "You're not a fucktoy. You're the baddest bitch in the Brooklyn Police department." April said. There was no trace of a lie in her eyes. "If I wanted a fucktoy I'd keep banging the brains out of that boring bitch Anne or that somehow more boring Bitch Amy." April said alternating between Rosa's eyes. "I want you. I want a fucking hellcat that's going to challenge me in bed until its time to bend over. But if I've broken you too much lemme know and I'll walk right out that door." April said. 

For a moment the pair lay there panting. Panic running through Rosa's mind. She needed to prove she wasn't some boring bitch fast. A smiled crossed her face as it came to her. She scissored her hips around Ludgate's waist and rotated them. Like April had done with her before she was now mounting the other woman. Strap burried deeper in her ass. 

"You want me.... you've got me." Rosa said. Her hand shooting down at lighting speed taking ahold of April's neck. "But I need one thing from you. I'll be your fuckbuddy, girlfriend, whatever. But I'm the only one. I'm yours, and you're mine. Deal?" She said bringing her forehead to April's. Her long curly hair falling into the other woman's face. 

"Deal" was all April had time to say before the womens lips crashed together once again. 

Both of them increasing speed as they fucked one another mutually. As if right on que the came together. April snaked her arms around Rosa's back as the pair lay there breathing heavily together. "So what now? We go on a date or something?" April asked as Rosa rested her head on the other woman's breasts. 

"That sounds nice." Rosa said as she licked the younger girls still hard nipple. "If you're good maybe I'll even take you back to my place after." They both chuckled. 

The pair lay in Barney's bed for a long time. Just lightly kissing and caressing one another before Rosa finally got up and started getting dressed. All she had were the workout clothes that she had been taken in. April smacked her on the ass as soon as the spandex struggled to cover her booty. The pair wordlessly left the apartment together ready to start the next chapter of their lives. 

Epilog

Barney Stinson had been kicked out of his apartment. Naturally he went to stay with his best friend Ted, although he couldn't tell him why he'd have to stay with the other man Ted agreed. About 3 days later he received a text from Robin of all people telling him that it was safe for him to go back to his apartment. As soon as he opened the door his heart sank. The place was a complete mess, his Star Wars costumes had been thrown about 

all over the place. His bed was dripping wet which he wasn't sure if that was a blessing or a curse and then there was his suit closet in the living room. It was locked. The key in the door saying "naked women inside." He rolled his eyes, there was probably piles of shit or something gross. Hesitantly he opened the door. "MOMMY!" he screamed as to Ravenous naked women pulled him into the closet and closing the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the support on this story. I had a lot of fun writing it and hope you enjoyed it. If you want more from this AU drop it in the comments or if you have any requests go for it. I also have a wrestling series going and a celebrity catfighting one around holidays so it might not come out immediately but I'll do what I can. Happy New Year everyone!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting. Took me a bit to get my groove with this one. This pairing would be fire IMO if you want another chapter just request it in the comments.


End file.
